1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ascending apparatus, more particularly to a timing ascending apparatus for a frying machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, when we desire to fry masses of stuff, cooking oil (A1) is poured into a wok (A) which is placed on a gas burner (B). Then, the masses of stuff are put in the cooking oil (A1) in the wok (A). When the cooking oil (A1) is heated for a period sufficient to fry the masses of stuff, the temperature is around 230 degrees centigrade in the top portion of the wok (A), and 200 degrees centigrade in the bottom portion of the wok (A). This range of temperature causes the cooking oil (A1) to degenerate. Furthermore, because only the bottom portion of the wok (A) is heated, the heat absorption efficiency is lowered. A frying machine shown in FIGS. 2 and 3 is therefore developed to diminish these disadvantages. As illustrated, the frying machine includes an oil tank (C), several heating pipes (D), an exhaust pipe (E) and a gas heater (F). The oil tank (C) has a rectangular top end and a funnel-like bottom end on which a valve (C1) is installed to discharge cooking oil (C2) from the oil tank (C). The heating pipes (D) extend through the middle portion of the oil tank (C) so that heated hot air from the heater (f) flows therethrough, thus heating the cooking oil (C2). To solve the above-mentioned overheating and oil degeneration problem, a temperature control device is provided in the machine to control the burning of the heater (F) so as to keep the temperature of the cooking oil (C2) in the top portion of the oil tank (C) within the range of about 180 to 200 degrees centigrade. The masses of stuff are taken from the oil tank (C) at an appropriate time. Since the masses of stuff may be fried for too long a period due to an oversight of the operator, a timing and alarm device is used to set the frying time and signals the operator when to take the fried masses of stuff from the oil tank (C). However, an emergency may cause the operator to be unable to remove the masses of stuff immediately after hearing the signal of the timing and alarm device, thus rendering the masses of stuff scorched.